


Long time no see.

by Lulurukan101



Series: Big four AU's [1]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Character Death, Minor Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Past Relationship(s), Reconciliation, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulurukan101/pseuds/Lulurukan101
Summary: Merida meets up with her former boyfriend to convince him to be her date to 'the founders ball', but gets more than she barged for as they stopped talking years ago.Is this a chance for Merida to reconnect or will she subcome the the guilt over why she left him in the first place?"Do you miss me like I miss you?Messed around and got attached to youFriends can break your heart tooAnd I'm always tired but never of you."- i hate you, i love you by gnash
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Merida (Disney), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Merida (Disney)
Series: Big four AU's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030977
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Long time no see.

**Author's Note:**

> link to song :  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BiQIc7fG9pA 
> 
> I don't own any of the characters all rights to the rightful owners and so so.  
> No beta reader, so my English and spelling is what it is.
> 
> To friends coming together to talk about the past.

Merida clicks her finger tips on the table in rhythm, waiting for the other person to arrive.   
The ice in her drink is melting, and the condensed water on the outside is leaving wet rings on her table.   
She got to their appointed meeting café 45 minutes before their agreed upon time. Ordered a soda, and hoped to calm her nerves before he arrived.   
The café is bustling with guests on this Sunday afternoon in late August. Many of the customers are sitting outside to enjoy the sun, while Merida has opted for a more private table in the back, closer to the air-condition. She pulls absent-mindedly at a stray red curl, and tries not to bite her lip, as she watches the other people around her. 

The doorbell chimes and Merida looks up. Of course Hiccup, punctual as ever, arrives at the café 15 minutes before time. Too bad Merida beat him to it, and have already been sitting here for half an hour. She waves at him and he nods before getting in line at the counter to order. To her surprise a large black dog follows Hiccup and sits at his feet while he orders. Ha? That was new. He also looks…. Taller … More adult, but Merida guesses that it was bound to happen, even if Hiccup first came into puberty after he hit twenty. He looks nice. Clean linden pants, a black jacket with some kind of back red logo on the back, over a white t-shirt with an open brown west.   
Merida looks down at her old green hoodie and jeans and wonders if she should have dressed up more. Nah. She dresses up for her mother, but she never had to dress up for him. 

Sometime later he joins her at her table, with a cup of coffee. He puts down his shoulder back on the seat next to him and greets her, and Merida stands up to give him the awkward hug. They side track one another, as Hiccup extends his hand for a shake. The awkwardness intensifies as they both shift to accommodate the other's gesture, only to crash again. Merida grumbles, but Hiccup brushes it off and they sit down. A necklace with a large canine dangles out of Hiccup's shirt as he sits down. Merida tries not to stare at it.  
The dog lays at Hiccups feet ignoring everything around them.

“Hi. How have you been?” Hiccup says, as he makes himself comfortable. He is not really smiling at her, more like grimacing.  
“Hi.” Merida echoes. As Hiccup takes his first sip, Merida takes a minute to really look at him. He had a bit of a glow up the last year since she saw him in person. But his freckles, green eyes and slightly crooked front teeth are still the same.  
They still texted sometimes, rarely, and only the obligatory birthday messages and Christmas greetings. Hiccup’s always on time, and Merida's a couple of days late. 

“Sooo…..” Merida fidgets. “How is school?”   
Hiccup raises an unimpressed eyebrow. “Finished last year. You sent me a card.”  
“Right… “ Merida grips her glass, and tries to remember anything else about Hiccup's life.  
“And your new apartment…?” She tries, only to cringe at Hiccups scoff.  
“I moved.” He said matter of factly.   
“Oh…” Merida looks down into her glass. A whole minute passes by. She looks up at him again. He blinks at her.    
“How is your father then?” She asks with a shy smile.  
A flash of something passes over his face, in such a hurry that Merida can't get a clear read on it. Anger? Sadness? Both? She used to be able to read him so effortless. Then the emotion is gone, and the stiffness and polite mask is back on Hiccup’s face.   
“He’s dead..”

Merida feels the chill run down her back, and knows how bad she messed up.   
Right. Stoick had passed away last fall in a traffic hit and run. Mum had told her. And she just casually forgot. How stupid was she.

“Merida, why am I here? What do you want?” Hiccup has folded his hands in front of him, and was clearly done with exchanging pleasantries.   
“I just wanted...” Merida tries, but Hiccup smacks his hand down on the table, making the cups rattle.  
“I know what you wanted. You need a date for ‘The founders ball’, and all of the Heir’s already have dates, because they got tired of waiting on your sorry ass. So you're out of options and decided to panic and call your old high school boyfriend, even though we broke up almost five years ago.“  
Merida gapes at him with an open mouth. How did he know? How did he know, Dingwall, Macintosh and MacGuffin already had dates? How did he know? How did he know? How did he...  
“How did you….?”

“Your mother told me at brunch.”  
Even more horror and surprise rages through Merida with the shock.   
“You talk to me mum!! You had brunch?!”  
She feels like her hair is standing on its end. Her face is flushed, and she couldn't care less. Hiccup ignores her outburst and takes another sip of his cup.   
Why was he talking to mum! Her mum! Was he spying on her? Digging into her life? What was his deal?

“Yes. I don’t cut people out of my life, just because my girlfriend broke up with me. That's your thing.” Hiccup makes a dismissive gesture, and glares at her.  
Merida heaves, feeling the anger boiling up. Okay low blow. Low, but probably deserved, but no reason for him to dig in it.  
“You have no right to…” Merida starts pointing an accusing finger at him, but Hiccup crosses his arms, leans in over the table, so his necklace dangles, while he rants at her in that annoying sarcastic tone of his.   
“… stop talking to a woman who treated me like her own son, since I was five?! Who was my only mother figure through my upbringing, because my own mother is dead.    
Just because her daughter decided she no longer wanted to date me, and never felt I was worth the trouble to tell !!”

Merida bites her lip. Right, that. Maybe Merida had not been the best of girlfriends.   
Hiccup leans back in his seat, arms still crossed as he continues.  
“Beside, neither you nor your brothers care to show up for Sunday brunch anymore, and despite what you believe, I always enjoyed it. So yeah. She invites me to brunch in the club sometimes.”

Hiccup and her mum had always gotten along annoyingly great with each other, even before Merida and Hiccup had gotten together.   
That's how Merida and Hiccup originally had met as children, though their parents.  
Being a lord's daughter, Merida was expected to behave a certain way, when they were out to different social events, and so she was not allowed to play with just anyone.   
Fergus, Merida’s father and Stoick, Hiccup’s father ran in the same circles, and with children the same age, playdates were set up. Merida and Hiccup got to hang out every time they were dragged out to all the boring social events in the country or rugby club, and political fundraisers Stoick used to further his political career, where Fergus and Elinor DunBroch were large sponsors and supporters. The two playmates were believed to be a good influence on each other. Merida helping the shy Hiccup gain more confidence, and Hiccup trying to calm on overeager, wild Merida.

Elinor had always had a weak spot for Hiccup, and treated him as one of her own children. The Haddock's were therefore a part of every Christmas dinner and other big holiday event, and Elinor came to every recital, school play, science contest, social gathering or parent meeting to support Hiccup growing up, while Stoick was busy with work. Just like she would do with her own children.   
The shy small boy had been an almost constant in Merida’s house since forever. Scribbling in the living room, doing homework at the table in the kitchen, reading a book in a corner of the house, and eating dinner with them almost every night, every week, for years. When Merida and Hiccup started to date, their parents were thrilled. Like they had expected it all along. After that Hiccup then started to participate in the monthly ‘Family brunch’ that Merida despised. 

And yeah, Merida always hated Sunday family brunch with her mum at the club, and had used every possible excuse not to go. And, now when she thinks about it, haven’t been to, for over a year. But Hiccup apparently had. 

Merida changes tactics. “What’s with the dog?”   
They both make quick glances at the large dog at Hiccup’s feet. It blinks back at Merida uninterested.  
“You don't get to ask that?” Hiccup says defencely cutting her off.   
“I don't?” Merida crosses her own arms at Hiccup's stubbornness.   
“No. You don’t.” Hiccup sends her a strained fake smile, that then turns upside down into a frown.   
“Merida, we were over five years ago. We don't talk, we don't text, we’re not even friends anymore. The last time we saw each other was a year ago, when we bumped into each other at that hockey game. By accident, and you fled the first chance you had.”   
He looks at her with a glint of hurt in his eyes, that he is trying to hide behind his sharp words and sour frown. Merida only knew it was there, because she knows what to look for. Because she knows him. Knew him?

People at nearby tables are sending them uncomfortable looks, but Merida doesn't care. They can all buzz off.   
“So our break up wasn’t the best.” Merida scoffs and gestures to him with one arm, while the other is still defensively crossed in front of her.  
“Break up. There was no beak up. You just stopped talking to me, answering my calls and texts, or even show up!“ Hiccup grabs the table in front of him.  
“You didn't even have the decency to break it off, so I think, I at least deserve to get an explanation why.” His bloody necklace is swinging over the table, as his knuckles turn white.   
Merida huffs unimpressed at his cry, even though each word is a stab into her heart, because each word is true.  
“That was years ago I thought you were more mature than that.” She shrugs, taking a sip of her soda. All the ice is gone, and the glass is slippery.   
“Merida.” She can feel his judgy eyes on her, but she looks the other way and takes another large mouthful of her drink. She puts the drink down with vigor, making the dog jump at the sound of the glass hitting the table. 

“I mean come on.” Merida laughs a stiff, uncomfortable laugh that doesn't sound like her at all. Hiccup is not impressed and his glare turns even colder.   
“You don't get it!” Hiccup waves his arms around, in that typical Hiccup way, while he grits through his teeth. Each word looks like it hurts him. “Fine. You don't want to date anymore, but to cut me off completely.” He makes a frustrated growl, like if he doesn't he’s gonna scream. Merida finds it unnerving. The Hiccup she knew, didn't growl. He cries, but maybe this Hiccup is tired of crying over her.   
He heaves a breath and looks at her, and Merida can feel her resolve shaking at his soft eyes. She shivers.  
“I didn't just lose a girlfriend. I lost my best friend.“  
Merida doesn't know what to say. The anger is disappearing, being replaced with something worse. Sadness and regret. She bites her lip more, so she doesn't yell at him. Or scream.

“You know what happened next?” Hiccup asks, the hurt evident in his voice, making Merida wanna punch him. First him and then herself. The self loathing fills up her throat, like she can taste it. Hiccup throws up his hands in frustration and hurt.   
“No, you don’t because you were not there!”  
Merida flinches. Just a little bit. He didn’t even yell, just raised his voice a tiny little bit higher than normal, and it sends waves and waves of anguish through her. She grips the fabric of her jeans around her knees, and looks into the table. Anywhere else than at him. Hiccup doesn't appreciate that fact, and as always does what he does best. He pushes her.

“I lost my freaking leg Merida!” 

Merida’s eyes widen and she looks shocked up at him.    
Hiccup swings up his left leg up on the table, pulls up his pant leg and reveals aluminum where flesh should have been. Merida flinches again. The dog stands up in alarm at Hiccup’s outburst, and puts a calming paw on his thigh. It whines, and whines, until Hiccups focus on it, and clams his breaths. The dog sits down, but keeps it paw on Hiccup’s thigh, and Hiccup scratches its ear and mumbles praises, and adoration at the dog.   


Merida feels like she can’t breath. She didn't know. How did she not know! The inner voice in her head is screaming at her, and cold sweat is gathering at her neck. Her hands feel clammy, and the room feels cold. People nearby are watching gaping at the leg. Hiccup ignores them, and puts his leg down again. Merida’s eyes follow it like a magnet. Hiccup pats the dog and the dog lays down again, but keeps it’s focus on Hiccup, even as Hiccups turns his attention back to Merida.

“When was this?” Merida manages to murmur. Her heartbeat feels too loud.   
“6 month after you stopped caring..” Hiccup looks deep into his cup, and the hurt and resentment rolls over Merida. Her hands are shaking. She bites her lip again, this time tasting blood.   
“I didn't stop caring.” Merida says breathless.   
“Then what…” Hiccup looks detached at her, and tilts his head.   
“I was..” Merida curls and uncurls her fists in her jeans, trying, searching for the right words. She knew what she had done. She knew how it looked to him. She just never knew the full consequences of her decision. A decision that is haunting her now.   
“What Merida? Done? Over? Anything? Did you even think about me?”   
The words feel like another stab. The tears are prickling at her eyes now, but she refuses to cry. She will not cry. She is stronger than that.   
“Of course I did… I...“ Merida’s voice wavers, and she tries to be strong through sheer will power.   
“Why then?” Hiccup's accusation hurt. Everything is hurting. He doesn't understand. She had to end it. She had to leave. She was….

“Because...” She can feel Hiccup’s eyes bore into her form, and she tries not to break. Hiccup makes a sad frustrated noise, that gives her another stab. Another push towards the truth she denied him all those years ago. And is still scared to tell him. But she knows she has to. For both of them. She deserved to know. He deserved to know her.   
“Because I was scared…” Merida all but yells. Hiccup shuts up, his gaping mouth closing with a snap, his eyes round and wide. He blinks at her, and she can see the calm and relief take over his form. He broke the damn. Her stupid damn she had build up for years, to avoid this exact conversation. But at the same time, the moment the words are out of her mouth the voice stops. The thumping in her eardrums stops. She shivers a bit, the tears fighting their way to the surface. The words flow out of her, each giving her hope and despair at the same time.

“I was scared okay. I was scared of you. I was scared of me mum, and how fast everything was going. I could not… I could not take it. It wasn't me. It was not who I was...From the moment we got together my mother just… She expected it. Like she had planned it. Like all the pieces were coming together in some scheme. I didn't want part of that. I didn't want to have my life decided for me. One minute we are having dinner, the next she is talking, colleges, and marriage and grandchildren. What to wear for our wedding, and where we will live, and what parties to go to. Who to suck up to.. That was not me.. I just wanted….. I just wanted to do archery!!“

“So you ran….” Hiccup's voice was small and unreadable. Merida is still too shocked at her own outburst to look at him. Her breaths are coming in huffs, and she is desperately trying to settle them. She makes an unhumorous laugh at him. He doesn't laugh back at her.   
“In a way yeah. You know how I was attending that summer school. I was actually homeless for a little while before I found a place to stay. My mother covered the thing up, so nobody would notice and I…”

“I knew..” Merida blinks at Hiccup's confesion. The ice returns to her veins.  
“What? You did..?” Her lips tremble, but Hiccups make no gestures towards her. He just sits there, with his dog. Both of them looks at her with an unreadable expression. He scratches the dog’s head absent minded. He nods at Merida.  
“Yeah. Your mother knew where you were, but she wanted you to stretch your wings, and figure you out on your own. No use of dragging you home kicking and screaming.“

The words register but have a hard time settling in her mind. Her mum knew she was on the street. The shock is replaced by sudden anger. She knew!! And she did nothing! Merida thunks her fists on the table, making the cutlery rattle  
“I was left helpless to fend for myself..” She starts yelling, throwing in some curses on the way, but Hiccup interferes and scoffs at Merida, making Merida turn her anger at him instead.  
“No you weren't. Who do you think got you that job at that bar?“  
Merida blinks again. After two nights on the street, she had managed to snatch a job at a pup, even though she was underage at the time. The owner, a grumpy but kind man, had let her do the dishes, take out the trash and clean up, and even let her sleep on his couch until she managed to get her own place. After that she saved enough to get a new bow, and started to fight to make the olympic archery team, working at the bar on the side.   
The dog makes a sound, breaking Merida’s focus. Hiccup scratches his chin, suddenly looking kind of shy.

“Gobber is my uncle...in a way. You mother made sure you were safe.“   
Her mum. Her mum had made the call.   
No Merida had owned that job in her own way, her own courage, her own means. No, no, no. Her mum had done nothing. Merida had ignored all her mothers call, and text asking to come home. And when she did return home after 6 months, tried and home sick, but with a spot on the olympic team, she found out that her mother had covered up her disappearance saying she had gone to summer school, private school and a bunch of other crap. Completely ignoring all what Merida had done, and all her wishes, but at least accepting Merida's new life, and plans for the future.   
“And look at you now. Star athlete in professional archery, and with an archery school on the side, doing trick-shots and training stars to shoot for movies. You're doing great for yourself.“ Hiccup rubbed his arm. 

Merida looks at him. Feeling the anger and doubt crash within her.  
“So me mum banned the way for me again.” She says. Merida sits back in her seat defeated. Hiccup shakes his head.  
“No she didn't. Only with Gobber. The rest you did yourself.” He takes a sip of his coffee.  
“She is proud of you by the way.“

Merida puts her head in her hands, her whole body shaking. This was new information to her. After she returned, her and her mum had sort of agreed that the time Merida was away, didn't happen. They never really talked about it. Elinor had welcomed Merida home with open arms and proclaimed how much she missed her, and wanted to hear everything. After that first long, long, long talk. They never talked about it again. Her mum had cared. Her mum had helped, but knew that Merida didn't want the help. And she had helped anyway, while still giving Merida room to carve her own path. It hurt and warmed at the same time. 

“But that is not a good enough reason to just stop talking to me. We were friends first, Mer. For over 10 fucking years.. “ Merida focuses on Hiccup. He rests his head in his hand, giving her a bitter look. She feels the pang of pain in her heart again, and the weight of her actions on her path of self discovery and rightness, where he was the casualty.   
“I…” Merida looks around and looks him in the eye. His beautiful green eyes. She hurt him, and now she had to do it again. 

After a minute of them just looking at each other, Merida nods and opens her mouth.  
“I wasn't honest with you when we were together. I didn’t love you. I mean I loved you, but not like that.”   
The relief is instant, like a stone she had been carrying around was gone. 

“I know.“

Merida cringes. “You knew.”   
He looks at her, and there is a softness to his eyes. A softness she missed and had tried to convince herself she didn’t need.  
“Of course. It is pretty obvious when the girl you've been in love with doesn't love you back. Not in the same way.“ Hiccup’s finger rubs at the edge of his coffee cup. 

“I knew you loved me. You were just not attracted to me.“ The air is heavy between them.  
“In fact I think you were never attracted to anybody. Ever.”

Merida stares at him as he sips the last of his coffee. He puts his cup down and gives her a look. The look she has known all her life. The look that says he is there for her, even after all this time and all this shit. He’s still her best friend.   
Merida feels the tears prickling in her eyes. Hiccup extends his hand. And Merida grasps it with both hands. She puts her forehead down on top of their hands, and hides her sobs behind her mountain of hair, while Hiccup strokes the top of her head, until the shaking stops.   
It has a certain familiarity to it. He has done this countless times. When she broke her hand and couldn’t shoot for 4 month. The time she failed chem and had to retake an entire semester. Every time she and her mother had a fight, and even when she pushed stupid David O’connor away, when he tried to kiss her. Or when Young Macintosh stood her up for the spring ball. Hiccup had always been there to listen and stroke her trails away. Until she fucked up and left him. 

Finally Merida emerges from her hair. A hot cup of chocolate has materialized in front of her. She smiles softly at Hiccup. He still has a stern look upon him, but some of the edge is gone, and glimpses of her best friend is starting to show. She snorts, so she doesn't sniffle.  
“I don't get it. The way everybody talks about love, marriage and romance and you know.. Sex.”   
He nods understanding, even though he probably has no idea what Merida feels like. He was different from her. Looks at people different than her. When they were together, Merida resented that in him. Like he had unlocked a secret to life that still eluded Merida. Now… She appreciates all the help he has given her though their childhood. He was a people person, and had shielded Merida for some interaction that she would rather not have. As Boyfriend and Girlfriend, Merida had believed Hiccup would get tired of waiting for her to catch up. That she would get replaced. Better to end it quickly, than to be hurt. Now she knows better. She knows herself better. 

“I just don't think about it. Almost never. I like people and I like to hang out with them. I like hugs, but I don't want to hold hands or kiss or even more. I don't like it. It feels wrong..”  
When David O'connor had tried to kiss her, she had panicked and broke his nose. That was apparently not the proper response, and Merida felt like that had been something wrong with her, but just the thought of his mouth anywhere near her… Was sickening.   
Hiccup had never tried to kiss her. Only if she initiated it. Sometimes it had been tolerable, other times she had thrown up after he left. After a time she just stopped. Hiccup had said nothing and just stuck to holding her hand and cuddled on the couch. 

“And you know with all the tv-shows, and books and so so, that tells me how to feel about love, and I don't … It made me feel broken… and it took a long time for me to figure out that I’m not.”   
Because she was not. She never had been. But it had taken years, tears and tantrums to figure that out. Her mum had been there and helped. And now, If anybody ever questioned and criticized Merida's lack of romance and dates... Mum-bear came to the rescue and tore them a new one. It had mended the broken bond between them. Making their bond stronger than ever. Making them see eye to eye.  
Merida's dates now like for ‘The founders ball’ were only friendly and only strictly necessary. Merida knew now who she was, and what she wanted.

“Of course you're not. Your you.” Hiccup rubs comforting circles on the back of her hand. Merida chuckles without humor and squeezes his hand back. She keeps her focus on their hands as she continues.   
“But I knew I would disappoint you. I knew I was gonna hurt you. And I never wanted to see you hurt, like when Heather stood you up, and then humiliated you in front of the whole school. I was not gonna do that to you. But I knew what I was doing was hurting you even more, and it was hurting me…. I didn’t know what to do.. I couldn't face you. … I was not strong enough… Not brave enough. I don't even know why I called you now. I feel…”  
Even if Hiccup did crinch a bit, when Heather was mentioned, he still keeps squeezing Merida’s hand. Merida takes an encouraging breath and sees Hiccup give her a comforting smile. It is crooked at the left corner of his mouth, and is showing off his teeth. It is warm, comforting and familiar.  
“You are one of the most brave people I know.”   
Merida blushes the same shade as her hair, making Hiccup giggle, despite the gravity of their conversation.  
“More than me. I didn't contact you either. Remember.”

Merida feels hesitant, but the familiar smile that is Hiccup gives her courage. Hiccup is still very stiff and has some trouble finding the right words. His dog lays his head in Hiccup’s lap, and is rewarded with more scratches. Hiccup keeps looking back to the dog, then back to her as he talks.  
“For you to talk to me now. After all this time. That takes guts. And it was very brave to confront me not knowing what the outcome was.” He bits his lip and looks more hurt than ever, and Merida’s blood runs cold. Hiccup retracts his hand from hers.  
“But Mer… I just want you to know. I love you. Still do. You’re my best friend and I kinda miss what we had.“   
The dog whines, even as Hiccup rubs the top of his head.  
“I kinda miss that too..” Merida reveals. She wraps her hands around her nearly empty glass so they don’t fidget. She ignores the other cup, knowing she will need it later.  
“So… “ Hiccup leans back in his seat, slumping.  
“So….” Merida leans forward and extends her hand. She tries to look inviting, and not like she is gonna crack at any minute. “Fresh start?” 

Hiccup ignores her hand   
Merida looks on with empty eyes as Hiccup rises with his dog, and exits through the door of the café. She clenches her fist, fighting down the urge to bawl again, and not destroy something. But then the door jingles again, and Hiccup renters and yells on the top of his lungs, scaring the other patrons and the woman behind the counter.   
“Merida!! Hi. Oh wow! How have you been! It’s been forever!” Before she knows what to do, Hiccup stalks over to their table with their still filled cups. Merida stands up and lets herself be embraced. A real embrace this time, from her best friend. Oh how she had missed this. She doesn't know if she should keep hugging him or punch him for pulling such a stunt on her.   
She settles for some extra firm claps on his back and an extra hard squeeze around his middle, and he winches complaining about his ribs. His dog yelps happily, tails wagging, thunking down on the floor. Merida first now notices that the dog has a fully articulated prosthetic on its left back leg. She looks from the dog to Hiccup. They match.   
Hiccup grins and they sit down again, but not without Merida shooting their neighbors a judging glare that makes them go back to their own meals. 

“So tell me everything. How have you been?” Hiccups asked, stelleling down, head in one hand completely relaxed. Merida smiles. The sun is shining, it is nice and warm, she has a big cup of hot chocolate in front of her, and her best friend has given her a second chance.   
“Sorry about your dad.“ Merida gives him a comforting smile. Hiccup shrugs, but his smile becomes strangely strained, clearly still grieving.   
“Sorry about your castle.” He offers. Merida can’t help smile even if her feelings are a bit mixed about that. The family castle that had been in her father’s clan for generations, had been sold back to the government to transform it into a museum. For the best, as no ones had lived in it for years, and the grounds only had been used for the summer games. Now it was gonna be refurbished, and restored to its former glory so people could enjoy it again.

“Sorry I was not there for you with the leg. How did it happen?“ She gestured vaguely to his leg. He looks confused down at it, like he first noticed it was there, then brushes it off.  
“You know in classical Hiccup fashion. In a fire. Toothless actually saved me.” He scratches the dog head affectionately and the dog opens its mouth to let its tongue loll out, revealing that he was indeed ‘Toothless.’.   
Merida snorts at the name. Typical Hiccup. 

Merida listens with open mouth and wide eyes as Hiccup tells her about the five years she missed. Hiccup found Toothless on the streets, paid for his surgery to get his leg removed with his own money, and started building his new leg from the bottom. He did all this while hiding the dog from his father, who was too busy getting reelected to care what was going on at home. Hiccup who had been alone most of the time because of Merida’s exit and his dad’s carrier, found a new friend and companion in the dog. Merida could see the love they two of them shared. Unfortunately a gang who Stoick had cvams with, sat fire to their house with Hiccup and Toothless trapped inside. Toothless dragged Hiccup outside while the firemen did their jobs, mostly unscathed except for the legs that could not be saved. Hiccup then started to build his own prosthetic and started a small business around prosthetics to animals, all while in school.   
Because of Hiccup's new needs due to his foot and the pain he sometimes is in, Toothless got certified as a service dog to help Hiccup in his daily life. The dog wags his tail proudly every time he is mentioned, clearly knowing that they talk about him. Merida gives the dog an impressed look.

Fast forward to last year where a political rival hired a man to run over Stoick, which unfortunately he succeeded in. The rival was later revealed to be the true culprit and was arrested, but Stoick did not survive his injuries. In the wake and at Stoick funeral another surprise was sprung on Hiccup, as his long lost mother decided to crash the party.  
“And get this.. She had actually been alive all this time..” Hiccup leans in conspiratory as he tells Merida.   
Merida gapes and swears as his tale reaches its climax.   
“Shit!”   
Hiccup nods enthusiastic and throws up his arms.  
“My thoughts exactly!“ 

Merida can’t quite believe all what he had been through, but Hiccup talks enthrallingly about his mother, Toothless and his job.   
“We see each other from time to time, but it is still awkward as hell.” He scratches his chin, looking out of the window and Toothless makes an agreeable sound.   
“Jesus, you never get a break. “ Merida shakes her head and chuckles, sitting back to take a sip of her drink. Hiccup mirrors her and sighs defeated.   
“No not really. All though. One good thing did actually happen.“  
Merida pauses to look at him, over the rim of her cup suspiciously.   
“Oh?” She hums.

Hiccup holds his mask for thirty second, before his face breaks into a large grin.   
“I’m getting married.”  
Merida almost chokes on her drink. “Shut up!!”  
She slams her cup down on the table, making Toothless yelp, and Hiccup laugh.  
“No, it’s true..”   
Merida shakes her head, a just a large grin spreading over her face. They sit and laugh stupidly at each other before Merida pulls herself together.   
“Who wanna marry your sorry ass?” She jokes, and gives his arms a light punch. 

Hiccups grin gets even bigger.   
“Astrid Hofferson.”   
From school? Merida recalls, blue eyes, strong arms, blond braid and a constant scowl. Beautiful, brainy, who could properly kick Hiccup’s ass, Astrid Hofferson. Lacrosse team captain, valedictorian, over performer, stuck up Astrid Hofferson. Who Hiccups always had had a good eye to, and Merida loathed just because she was good at everything.  
When had that happened? As far as Merida knew Astrid kinda always ignored Hiccup in school.   
Slowly, very slowly, Merida choses her words with care.   
“Astrid Hofferson. As in ‘Astrid-would-not-come-near-me-if-i-was-the-last-man-alive-Hofferson!?’,’Astrid-would-not-come-near-me-if-she-was-on-fire-and-I-had-the-last-bucket-of-water Hofferson!’” Merida's voice raises with each syllable, and ends in a screech. Hiccup’s dream girl through most of school, and he gets to marry her. Merida needs details.   
Hiccup has still not lost the big droopy grin, but his cheeks are rosy now.   
“The very same. Jokes on her though. She is the one that proposed.”

Merida takes a final breath, gathers her hands in front of her like in prayer, before turning the hands, making her fingertips point towards Hiccup and she heaves.   
“Tell me everything.”

This is nice. It is not perfect and it will take some time before everything is completely okay again, and maybe it won't, but Merida is happy. She got more than what she bargained for.   
She got her friend back. She got to show him all of her, and he accepted her without a doubt. The future suddenly seems more bright. Even if she still doesn't have a date for ‘The founders ball’. 

Who cared anyway? 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea, and just thought, I just quickly write it down, can be that long, small dabble.   
> 6000 words later..... Ups. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
